A Year With Percabeth
by SailorThePhangirlingDemigod
Summary: Asdfghjkl This is VERY fluffy! Beware of the fluffiness! You might become fluffy...please review for me and follow me!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise, Annie!

SATURDAY, JANUARY 30, 2016

*ANNABETH POV*

"Ugh...Annie? Hey. You awake?" Percy said.

"Uh huh." I said groggily.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning."

"Want breakfast?"

"Yuh huh"

Percy got up slowly, being sure not to take any blankets away from me. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I fell back asleep.

*½ HOUR LATER*

"Hey Annie?" I heard in my ear. "I made you eggs." And with that I was up. I went into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. But not only were there eggs, there was bacon, bagels, milk, orange juice, mamosas (champagne and orange juice), and at the end of the table...my dad.

Wait a second...my dad lives in San Fransisco?

"Dad?"

"Annabeth? Too tired to recognize me? Or have I gotten that old?"

"Dad!" I yelled and ran to him. I gave him the biggest hug. I'm not much for affection, but I haven't seen my dad in months. I mean, I live on the other side of the country now. After our excitement, we sat down and ate breakfast.

Over the course of the day, we really just sat down and did nothing. We watched some Doctor Who (I'm not a big fan of Peter Capaldi, but we watched anyway) and ordered pizza. It was pretty much just an amazing day.


	2. Chapter 2: Lots of Babies

SUNDAY, JANUARY 31, 2016

*PERCY POV*

"Hey Seaweed Brain! I'm heading out!" Annie called from some other part of the house.

"Okay, Annie! Have fun!" I called back. Annie is on her way to her "brother" Nate's baby shower. Nate isn't really her brother. It's her step mom's best friend's son. I'm not much for baby showers. It's too girly for me. Even though I am... _ **PERSASSY!**_

Now it's already 9 A.M. I got up and made myself some breakfast. I toasted a bagel and grabbed some dill and cucumber cream cheese out of the fridge. Man, was that stuff good. I wolfed it down and turned on the TV. Now that Annabeth was gone, I could secretly watch _Judge Judy_. She didn't like it because she saw SO many faults in the show. I liked it. I ended up falling asleep and woke up when Annie got home. She saw what I was watching and got really ticked off.

"Percy! I told you that show is no good!"

"Well I don't judge you for watching Doctor Who, now do I?"

"I thought you liked watching Doctor Who with me!"

"Uh...let's change the subject...how was the baby shower? How's Nate and Marissa?"

"Fine...they are great. But Percy I wanted to talk to you about something…" _Uh oh..._

"What? What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Percy...I'm pregnant. I'm a month in."

"Wait...what?!" My face got REALLY red.

"I thought you'd be happy about it...I guess not." Tears started rolling down her face and she fell to her knees.

"No...no Annie. I'm not happy."

"Really?! That's all you have to say to me?!" With that, she started bawling her eyes out.

"Annie you didn't let me finish. I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic. You're gonna make a great mommy. I promise." I said. She looked up, and she was smiling. Now the tears weren't tears of heartache, they were tears of joy.

"Really, Perc? You really think so?", she asked softly.

"No. I know so.". I get down on the floor with her, and hugged her tight. We ended up laying down and falling asleep.


	3. NOTICE

Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated...I've been busy with school work and I have practices and things at home. Plus I'm in a wee bit of trouble. SO I won't be posting much for a bit. But I PROMISE to do so whenever possible. Have an amazing day!


	4. Chapter 4: More Surprises

MONDAY, FEBRUARY 1, 2016

*ANNABETH POV*

"Hey Annie..wake up." I heard. I rolled over. The thing was, that wasn't Percy's voice. I didn't open my eyes, for the fear the voice belonged to somebody like Medusa. I grabbed the dagger that is always strapped to my side. I started swinging, hoping I'd do some damage.

"WOAH! YIKES! Annabeth, it's not some kind of monster! It's just Piper!" I heard. Dam, she charmspoke good. I opened my eyes. I had to let my eyes adjust a bit, but after a few seconds I could see who was in front of me. All the seven and then some. Percy, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. Also Calypso, Nico, Will, Grover and Reyna.

"You guys!" I squealed, but not really with excitement. I looked over at my alarm clock. "It's only 4 in the morning! Why can't you leave me alone!?"

"Because we have a surprise for you. Come on. You don't even have to get out of your pajamas. Just come outside." Percy said.

"Um...Percy. I can't walk out there in my pajamas. Sure, I have a shirt on. But um...you know what I'm getting at." I said. I started blushing. I don't sleep with pants on. It gets too warm.

"Oh...um, okay. Yeah guys, just meet us outside. We'll be out pretty quick." Everyone just simply left. I got up quickly and slipped on a pair of sweatpants. I didn't worry about how I looked, really. I'd literally been to hell and back with Percy, and been through more than I thought I could handle with the others. Disclosing Calypso. Calypso doesn't bother me anymore, since she was with Leo now. I walked out, hand in hand with Percy. It was a little chilly out. Percy sensed that I was cold, and put his arm around me.

"Happy Friendship Day!" I heard. Also I heard a huge BOOM! I didn't have my knife out, so I grabbed Percy. After that I realized it was just fireworks. The fireworks spelled out "Happy Friendship Day Annabeth".

"Awe! You guys!" I squealed. "But guys, I have some news. And it's pretty big."

"Huh? What's up?" Piper said.

"...I'm PREGNANT!"

"OH MY GODS!". I got lots of congrats and hugs. After a little celebration and alcohol, we said our goodbyes. Oh my Gods, I'm so thankful to have my friends.


	5. AN

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted X( I've been caught up in school work and I'm pretty stressed out. I have a really hard time coming up with ideas for fanfics SO if you could drop a review on this A/N (sorry Libby that I'm posting my A/N as a separate chapter) giving me some ideas that would be AMAZING! And they can be any fandom you want as long as I know enough about them to write a fanfic! Have an amazing day!


End file.
